Five Minutes Exactly
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: 'The waters glistening on his skin, his light blue eyes are driving me nuts! I must have him' In which Axel decides that Roxas Strife, the boy that lives in the town he and his friends go to every year for Summer, will be his. Rated M for Guy x Guy stuff and swearing (: Summer love baby!
1. Summer Baby

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wassup wassup wassup? So I'm here, in the process of writing something MAJOR (Like a sequel... :D) for you guyz, and I got this little story here stuck in my head... (: I hope you like this and tell me what you think! Also favorite! I'll luv you forever!

I think I'm slightly obsessed with Summer Love 3

-ihasakeyblade123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_~Five Minutes Exactly~_**

**_xX-Chapter One: Summer Baby-Xx_**

Is Summer Vacation the best time of year in my book?

Hells yes.

Why? I hear you ask?

I've been busy with Senior year and I'm just really over it. The endless tutoring hours. The parents expecting so much of you. The jobs in the weekend so you can pay for some of your college fees. The fucking tests that practically 'determine your future'. It just gets a bit out of hand, and who's there to pick up all of the shattered pieces of your peace of mind?

Summer baby.

So me and my mates are getting ready to go relax and party hard at Twilight Town, which is about three hours away from our city by car, and we are so excited we're buzzing about all over the show. I reckon Demyx looks like he's taken some kind of drug the way he's fidgeting...

So it's me (Axel, just in case you were wondering), Demyx, Riku, Namine, and Xion, and we're all getting geared up right now to get in the car bright and early (1 O'clock, the hell if any of us are getting up before 10) to head on over to the town of surfing, partying and relaxation.

Twilight Town is our favorite place, and we've gone there every year since we were thirteen (our parents had to take us then, but we kind of ditched them the whole time...) without fail. I remember one year Riku was sick or something but we stilled dragged his sorry ass there even if none of us went within two meters of him the whole trip.

It was just tradition. We'd get to Twilight Town and instantly go to the beach first without checking into our bach (**AUTHORS NOTE**: I realize some of you might not be able to understand some of my New Zealand slang, sorry, but 'bach' means holiday home pronounced 'batch' hehe), and we'd just sit in the sand, talking about stuff that happened the previous year and how this summer was going to be the 'best summer ever!'. Then, usually when we're about five minutes into our chat, (seriously, I don't know how this kid finds us), but Roxas Strife, one of the local guys always shows up. Even though we always come here on different dates, strange ne?

And when I say 'always', I mean freaking always. Riku even started doing this thing with his watch where he would set it to a count down for five minutes, and when it got to zero we'd hear the familiar 'If it isn't the townies come out to play? Sup guys!' In which I would be stressed into my brain failing because-

Now a warning, I'm going to be very blunt.

Roxas is the hottest shit I've ever seen.

And I only see him once a year, but boy, is that enough to fuel my wet dreams for twelve months.

Oh god his hair is in the most perfect spikes on top of his head... His eyes match the color of the water, so perfectly blue... His body is so tan and golden and fit and muscly, but yet he's so gentle with how he handles things and sometimes I just want to cuddle him to death...

Bare in mind I've never even said a word to him, I'm usually saved from looking weird (hopefully) because Namine or Demyx take over the conversation and talk the jaw off him, making it so I don't have to do any talking. This is why I usually don't venture out alone just in case I come across Roxas on my travels and make a fool out of myself because I can't talk to him.

So Roxas and his friends hang out with us for the week we're there, and it's only a week because of our damn summer jobs and our parents dragging us to different parts of the globe. I, this year, get the great, great honor of working in a coffee shop when I get back.

Yay me.

Back to Roxas... That kid. Will be the death of me. The countless times I've watched him surfing or laughing with Demyx or strumming his guitar around a bonfire. I'm pretty sure all I do is watch him. And I'm confidently able to say that I probably won't be able to talk to him ever. Yep, I said it, I'm not man enough to talk to a guy I've known for five years that you would think is the most UN-intimidating person in the world if I described him to you in depth. So I'm not going to try, we'd be here all day.

I just have to stick to the hopeless fantasy's, like this one I have that he almost drowns, but i save him, then I go in for 'mouth to mouth' and we end up making out.

Ooh, that's a good one.

I should get my mind away from Roxas, because I'm in the middle of a task and can't risk a raging you-know-what right now.

Where the fuck did I put my underwear?

I searched through practically all my drawers, and isn't it just fucking fantastic that they're in the last one I come to? So now I have a trashed room, half a packed bag and six pairs of the same black boxers. Awesome. I shove the underwear into my bag, I reckon folding is redundant because your just going to pull it out and chuck it all over the place later aren't yah? Take my room as an example, the clothes are on the floor, so if that's where they're gonna end up why fold them?

Ahh, I should write a book, then everyone can live by the way of the 'Axel'.

I'm sure thousands would buy it.

Then Roxas would be mine because I'm a famous author and just plain awesome.

He'd be in my arms in no time.

'_Oh Axel your writer skills turn me on so mu-'_

Wait. Packing. Gotta concentrate.

What do I need? I've got boxers, I've got my swimming shorts.

Fuck, what do I need?

Grabbing my phone off my bed side table and flopping down onto my mattress, I dial Namine's number, she's good with this sort of thing.

"Axel? It's eleven at night?" I think I may have woken her up, because her normal sing-song voice is now completely saggy with sleep.

"Nam, I know, I just don't know what to pack? Help me plleeeaasseee!" I whine and I hear a click and the line goes dead.

Did she just- did she just hang up on me?

That's a bit rude. I only wanted help.

Plan B then...

"Xion. I need your help. Nam wouldn't help me." I think I sound a bit too serious because she sounds worried.

"Axel!? Whats wrong? What do you need help with? Why are you calling so late!?"

"I need help packing."

_Click._

GOD DAMMIT!

I'll just look else where.

"Demyx, bro, I don't know what to pa-"

_Click._

Does everyone hate me? Can't I just innocently ring a friend up in the middle of the night to get a bit of help on what to take to the beach tomorrow?

I'll ring Riku, he'll help for sure.

"Riku I ne-"

"Namine texted. Go to fucking sleep Axel."

I was not about to let him get the last word in. "TELL SORA I SAID HI!" I yell down the phone and I hear two voices laughing. Mentally cringing at the thought of Riku doing anything sexual of any kind, I biff my phone onto the ground.

It really is a good thing my parents are out for the night, yelling at eleven o'clock might not go down so well with them...

Well, now I'm bored.

I stare at the ceiling, then, a brilliant idea comes to me!

I need condoms and lube don't I!?

Because, y'know I might have sex with people! I am the smartest person alive.

I head back over to my underwear draw and grab out my box that I keep chock-a-block full of condoms and two types of lube (one watermelon, the other mango). I then stuff it into my bag quite pleased with my stroke of brilliance but now I'm coming down off my high.

The fuck do I pack next?

Okay, I'll wear my shorts tomorrow, with my white T-shirt and that'll be all good, with my red converse (because I'm cool). Sweet, I'm sorted. Now all I needs is some more tops, shorts, a pair of jeans, tooth brush, a hoodie, towel, deodorant, jandels and I think I'll take my ipod too for some tunes on the beach, plus if we throw any parties the music will come in-handy...

Damn, I feel real tired now, I think I might go to be-

Zzzzz

Wh-what the fuck? It's daylight and shit...

Dammit! Did I fall asleep on a pile of clothes on the floor!?

Oh crap. Whats the time-whats the time-whats the time.

I blindly feel around for my phone because I vaguely remember all of my friends hanging up on me, then I threw my phone off my bed. My eyes are still half shut, but I manage to find it.

I bring my phone up to my face and switch it on, reading the time.

12:10.

Shit.

Balls.

Ball sack.

You've never seen me run so fast in my life. If you want to know how the next twenty-five minutes of my life go, let me tell you:

I leapt up, fell to the ground because of the blood going to my head, stumbled up, face-planted _again _because my shoes were in the way (I was singing the 'I get knocked down' song in my head... Even in my tiredness I know a good joke opportunity when I see one...), then finally managed to strip off and get in the shower.

Once in the shower I washed my hair and made a bit of the ol' effort with the soap, because, come on, I'll be seeing Roxas sex-on-a-stick Strife in less than five hours. I jumped out of the shower, toweled my hair dry and my body. I dumped the towel on the bathroom floor, streaked through the house naked back to my room and got speed-dressed.

Chucking on my boxers, shorts, top, socks and shoes before pulling my hair into a low pony tail because _seriously_ it could get in my way when I'm driving. Nothing worse than your hair blinding you on a motorway.

So then I dash about grabbing all my stuff in my long-list-of-stuff-to-pack list. I finally stuff my tooth brush into my bag, and zip it up in satisfaction. I grab my phone and pocket it, and get my keys and wallet off of my bed side table. My keys jingle about when I grab my back, then I make my way down stairs, quickly grabbing an apple off the counter and munching on it.

I head into the garage and get into my car. It's a pretty cool car I must say, nothing too flashy but not something that screamed 'I picked this up from the dump'. It was good, it fitted me and my mates, all the tyre's were in good condish, and the white paint wasn't even scratched.

Oh ho ho yes, this was the perfect car. Lot's of space in the back too so you could cart practically anything around. I toss my bag on the backseat and put the key in the ignition. Wow, listen to that baby _purr._ Epic. I use the automatic garage door opener remote then back out, closing the garage again before I drive down the road with my apple still in my mouth.

Demyx lives closest, about three blocks away, so I pick him up first. I pull up outside his house and honk the horn of my car twice. I watch his house door open, and the guy raced with his back pack from his door step to my car. He threw open the passenger door and chucked his stuff at his feet. Man, was he pumped or what. I throw my apple-core out the window and raise an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"Where's the fire?"

"Dude I am so freaking excited!" He could barely keep from giggling through that whole sentence, and now he's riding shotgun next to me so I've gotta put up with him for the whole car ride.

"Heh, me too, but let's try not to wet ourselves anticipation, pace yourself man, pace yourself." He calms down a bit but the guys still freaking _vibrating._

We travel the next short distance and grab Xion, and she's a bit irked about my phone call, because she gives Demyx a big 'Hey!' and me a bit frosty: 'Axel.' So wasting no time I drive round to Nam's house, and get the same treatment.

"Axel." Great, now both the girls are pissed at me, I bet they'll come around once we get on the road because then we'll fully be in the 'summer mood'.

Next was Riku's, which was on the edge of town, so we pick him up which is a bit awkward. He's there making out with Sora by his front door and I have to honk the horn multiple times whilst the girls wolf whistle and Dem shouts encouraging words. Finally the two separate (reluctantly, I might add) and Riku hops in the car. I soooo did not need to see him swapping suliva before a car ride I hope I don't get sick. I'm already gagging at their make out session. Yuck yuck yuck.

The brunet waves and blows kisses as we disappear down the street.

"So... How's Sora...?" Namine asks when Riku puts his seat belt on and dumps his bag over his head and into the back.

"Good..." And I pray that they leave the conversation at that, but no, I can't have it my way. I zone out and concentrate only on driving when they start asking Riku '_How far have you two gone?'_

EWWWWWWWW!

They're all happily chatting away and I'm quite happy just driving if it means I don't have to listen to Sora/Riku stuff. But around an hour and a half into the drive the talking stops, and I glance around and realize I've been asked a question. We're in farming country now, everything's really green, it's good having a change from the city.

My friends are all looking at me, "Pardon..?" I say, really not knowing what Xion had asked me.

"Are you going to make a move on Roxas this year?"

FOR GODS SAKE I'M DRIVING IS THAT A RATIONAL QUESTION TO ASK?

IF I HAD A DRINK I WOULD HAVE SPAT IT OUT.

Trying the hardest I could to keep my staring straight I repeated myself, "_Pardon?"_

"She's right Ax, you look at him like, 90 percent of the time we're there. And your so shy you never talk to him." Trust Namine to pick up on that sort of stuff, she's a cheeky one.

"What makes you think I like him?" I try to defend myself, but their silence says it all. Shit, I really must be very obvious.

Crud.

"Okay, I like him. You win. Not like I'm gonna do anything about it..."

Demyx jumps up and down in his seat, "He can be your Summer Love! Wouldn't that be cute!" I don't share his enthusiasm.

"Greaaat. We just have to work on the fact that I can't talk to the guy because my brain freezes up around him." I'm thoroughly sure I'm blushing now because in my rearview mirror Riku's looking at me with this shit eating grin.

"Awwwwh! Axie's got a cruuuush!" Xion cooed and I almost bit my tongue.

"Never call me that again." I moan, because really, what could be worse than 'Axie'?! I wound down my window and stuck my elbow out it, enjoying the sun on my arm.

"It's true though? You do have a crush on him?" Dammit Namine.

"YES. Okay, yes, fine, I have the crushiest crush that ever crushed a crush on him. Happy now?"

"YEESSS!" Everyone apart from Riku started squealing and high-fiving and generally fanboying/girling, but no, Riku just had to laugh his ass off because apparently me saying that I have a crush is _the funniest thing in the whole fucking world._

I concentrate on driving again, and I just know that they're plotting away because I hear 'Roxas' and 'Axel' in one sentence and that's never a good sign. I know we're really close to Twilight Town now and I'm starting to get _really excited. _I can't wait to have the sand between my toes and a Roxas in front of me to look a-

That's a bit creepy isn't it?

Maybe I should ease up on that stuff...

We're starting to pass into the town, it has a rather beachy/rustic feel about it, people holding surf boards and nobody wearing anything that covers more than half their skin. Everyones really tan too, I hope the beach isn't too packed... We all smile as the 'Welcome to Twilight Town!' sign gives us a warm greeting and we all salute it as we usually do, right on cue and all at the same time. Then we start laughing because this is all so perfect and just so gosh darn _summery._

All of my passengers faces are glued to the windows as they look at everything they've missed the past year. There's the same local store, there's the same pub, there's the same mechanic shop, and the same people with happy smiles on their faces because I'm sure that whenever you come to this town you automatically become blissful.

Ahhh, feels good to be back.

Now everyones wound down their windows, waving to people we know or breathing in the fresh sea air. I know these roads so well, and we drive through the town until we get to the beach. I'm kind of jittery at this moment because I know for sure that a Roxas is going to be at this beach in about 6 minutes. I just have to be cool.

_Axel for once in your life just be COOL._

I can do this.

What if I can't do this?

I'm already parking in the parking lot I have no time to think whatsoever. "Hey Axel!" Demyx calls before we get out of my car, and we all look at him and I'm a bit worried.

"YOUR ROXAS AWAITS!"

"Oh, you better run!" And I'm unbelting faster than you can say 'Demyx-gon'-die' and he's out of the car pretty soon too. I rip off my shoes and socks and he runs on to the beach, me in pursuit. When my feet hit the sand it's really warm and sooo good. The water looks amazing, so fresh and blue, the waves hitting the shore. But I'm far too focussed on Demyx right now. I'm still sprinting after him and his hands are flailing as he tries to make as much distance between us as he can, but he's failing a bit.

I watch as he changes tactics and starts dashing towards the water. I'm very unfazed and we both run into the surf. Oh god the waters so good. I've caught up to him though and we're knee deep and I tackle him under. So much for the shower this morning... We both go down, fully under and when I emerge, Demyx and I just sit there laughing, because Xion and stuff are cracking up too and it's hard to not laugh when others laugh. I splash him a bit indicating that I've won, then I stand and help him to his feet. "Heh, no hard feelings if you never. Ever. Say that again!" He just smacks me on the shoulder, and we walk out of the water and we're dripping wet in our clothes.

Do we care?

No.

Did I just realize my phone is in my back pocket?

Yes.

Well, shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked the first chap :D Follow so you can see what happens next! I love you guys! Review and tell me if you like it (: This was originally going to be a oneshot but it's just grown and grown! I'm up to 11,000 words and decided to split it up (:

Psst! The review box hands out free cookies if you fill it with words and click 'send'! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Towel Boy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why hello my awesome reader chums how are you today? Well I can't hear you but I bet you've done something epic (: have a read of this next chapter to make your day even more epic!

So last we left Axel soaking wet and with a dead phone, let's see where this goes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_xX-Chapter Two: Towel Boy-Xx_**

The salt water drips off my hair and the sand sticks to my feet and this is just too awesome. I didn't realize how far away the water was from the hot sand, must be low tide. Demyx and I start to wring out our clothes as best we can as we walk towards our mates, who are sitting down soaking up the lovely Twilight Beach sun. Then I see Riku stand up and he's looking at his watch. I bite my lip, _Roxas._ Dem notices my strange expression.

"Ax, don't put yourself in a tizzy, I'm sure if you just talked to him he'd really like you."

"Dem... I don't know... It seems a bit late doesn't it? Like I've had five years to do something and I just haven't..."

"All I'm sayin' is that you should give it a go!" He punches my arm lightly and I grin knowing he's probably right. Oh hell, maybe today I'll say my first words ever to Roxas. There's a first for everything right? I just nod and watch Riku, Namine and Xion still looking at the countdown on Riku's wrist watch. Then, slowly but surely, a figure walks up to them with a big goofy grin on his face, and my heart lurches.

It's the guy. The guy that's been in my dreams all year. The guy I can't get off my mind. The guy with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, beautiful tanned skin and the most gorgeous body I've ever seen.

I decide then that I must have him

Hello Roxas Strife. You will be mine.

I note that he's slightly taller this year, and he's wearing his usual shorts, t-shirt and checkered wristband that he got when he was little. He's talking to Nam and the others, then she points in Demyx and I's direction. Oh crap. This is my chance to look awesomely sexy in my wet clothing. Demyx nudges me hard in the side then smiles at me knowing I was probably having spazzy thoughts, and he wasn't wrong...

Roxas waves at us (I'm okay, really, I am. I know you don't believe me, I'm fine for real! Not like I'm about to pass out on the sand or anything... Maybe Demyx will catch me or something...) and we wave back and pick up our walking pace a bit.

"Hey you two, had a good swim?" Roxas is really happy to see us, and I have to say I'm _really happy to see him. _Whoa. I forgot how good he looked close up. My tongue darts out to lick my lips and they're quite salty, not bad...

"Yeah, it wasn't voluntary though. Ax chased me." Dem smirked and I was going to smack him one if he even came close to explaining _why. _Then I realized it was my turn to talk, and I won't get away with nodding and smiling.

"It's not my fault you ran into the surf!" I laughed, and Roxas stares at me in shock, giving me that look that had 'I didn't know you could talk!' written all over it. Even when he looks shocked he's cute... What I wouldn't give to tackle _him _into the water. Then I remember my phone and grab it out of my back pocket. I kind of hope that the salt and the water has stuffed it so I can get a new one, I really need an upgrade, mine's a bit of a brick you see. I toss it onto the sand and the others just look at it.

"That, my friends, with luck, is hopefully my dead phone. I've been waiting for it to die for ages. It was a good brick. Rest in peace." Roxas has basically gone into shock at this stage because I've said not one, but _two sentences _in a couple of minutes, whereas over five years I managed to say 'hi' once.

That was a good day.

"Oh Axel, what are we going to do with you?" Xion says and without skipping a beat I start walking towards my car.

"We're going to get me dry! Dem, towel?"

"Yeah! Cheers!" So I'm towel boy now, great. I smile thinking that Roxas is probably asking my friends what happened to me and 'is this gonna last?' in my absence haha. I dig around in my car for our towels and I have to say, Demyx has brought some _junk _with him on this trip. Seriously, who needs a bag of marbles on a holiday to the beach? I put my towel over my shoulder and take his back to him, plopping myself down onto the hot sand not bothering about the fact that it's literally sticking to every part of me it can get to.

I chuck Demyx's towel at him and he catches it, drying his hair off before sitting on it. I dried my hair off too just so it wasn't dripping everywhere. Then I spread my towel out and laid down on my stomach so that the sun could dry me out. I propped myself up on my elbows so that perhaps I could be social.

"So... I'm guessing nobody wants to talk about their year because mine was pretty stressful so I reckon yours would have been too..." Roxas could not be more right. I just want to forget about this year and focus on the summer.

"Yeah I guess we can't wait to relax..." Riku shrugs relaxing into the golden sand some more.

"Do you think you can not relax tonight...? There's a party on..."

A party?

I like.

"Where's the party?" Roxas looks startled again for a second because it's me whose speaking. He recovers though and smiles at me, so I kind of inwardly _melt._

"My place, it's just for fun. Everyone our age in the town will be coming, probably some older people too. Just drinking and dancing and stuff. Bonfire on the beach... Midnight swims..." His smile turns a bit mischievous and I'm sitting here thinking, _boy, that smile turns me on._ But no, I have to think party. Party party party.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm keen, you guys?"

Everyone looks at me like I'd just sworn in church. "Axel? Are you _nuts? _Of course we want to party!" I forgot who I was dealing with. All of my friends can party till dawn even on their bad days, so I'm in no danger of them being wet blankets.

"My bad, my bad. What time?" I turn my attention back to Roxas, and the kids gotten quite good at responding to me now. It's weird, talking to him for the first time even though we're not strangers.

"Eight, but really that means nine, nine thirty." Roxas knows his stuff. Who turns up early to a party? Really? In what universe does one show up early to a party?

"Cool, and I don't know about you guys but I'm going back in for a swim." I stand and discard my t-shirt, not really very worried about my shorts. Roxas rises to the challenge and gets up as well. He takes his shirt off too and you don't even begin to understand how much fucking _will power_ it took for me to keep my eyes on his face.

So much fucking will power.

I cock an eyebrow at him, and he just grins back in his Roxasy way. "The water warm?" He asks, but I see through his casual conversation starter.

"Haha! As if you need telling, tell me, how many times have you been swimming today?" We start walking down to the water and I'm only beginning to understand the fact that I'm sort of like, alone, with Roxas. I think I saw Demyx about to get up to join us but Namine and Xion clasped firm hands around his wrists to keep him from coming.

Those two trouble makers.

I really didn't realize how easy it would be to talk to Roxas! This is awesome!

He looks a bit confused though, "How did you know I've been swimming today?" Then his grin returned, "Have you been stalking me?"

Is he-

Is he _flirting with me?_

No way.

Well, you know what? Fuck it, I'm going to flirt back, and I'm gonna enjoy it.

"You wish..." I wink and his face turns a bit red above the tanness. Oh yes, that was brilliant. But I don't decide to end on the flirty whim, I decide to end on the slightly charming whim. I move myself so I'm walking backward towards the water in front of Roxas, and flash him a warm smile. I give him the gentlest _and I mean the GENTLEST _of pushes in the shoulder with my hand.

"Come on, you're Roxas, you always go for a swim first thing in the morning." Oh yes, see that was clever, because now he knows that I pay attention to him. He knows that I know that he gets up at six every morning to go swimming. I don't think he knew that anyone had known he does that. I am very smart.

With that I spin round then take off running towards the ocean. I can hear his feet hitting the sand behind me, and when I get to the a deep enough part I dive under, the cool water calming my Roxas-induced nerves a little bit. When I break for air I stand and the water's up to my elbows. I can't believe I forgot how good this feels! This must be better than sex on a bouncy castle!

Not that I have had sex on a bouncy castle, but then again, who the fuck has? It's one of those things like, nobody has done. WAIT! Do you know whats even _better _about this situation? I'm in the ocean _with _Roxas. I think you'd be struggling to make me any more happier than this moment right now.

Roxas is in front of me, facing out to sea, and he looks a bit... Confused? Or something? Like there's something bothering him. I'm just about to ask him 'what's up?' when I see Demyx moving around in my peripheral vision. Then I realize all my mates on the sand are giving me massive thumbs ups and doing victory dances.

For gods sake.

I have to make sure Roxas doesn't see them. They are so embarrassing, why couldn't I have normal friends? The kind that don't want to mortify you ever hour and ever minute of every day?

I clear my throat and I know I'm blushing slightly (shut up!) because of my mates. "Something on your mind champ?" I move a bit closer to him because I realize we're quite far apart.

"How did you know I go swimming every morning?" Is that bothering him?

'I stalk you every morning' No, I can't say that.

That's not good.

Lie.

"I get up really earlier and have a hot chocolate on our porch. Since we're beach front I always see you heading into the waves at an early hour." I shrug, and I'm pretty proud. The truth is that I get up _to _watch Roxas go swimming. The hell if I was getting up early for no good reason.

Is that... Disapointment I see in his eyes right now..? Boy, am I confused. Oh well, no point standing here like idiots. "So... Excited about tonight?" I start to have a little swim around, making conversation.

"Yeah, it'll be a lot better with you there." Okay, was totally not prepared for that. I smile at him, then, realizing what he'd said he starts spluttering uncontrollably.

"I-um-no, I mean you 'guys'!" The color red has never looked better than it was when it was dusting Roxas's cheeks. Mmm... I wish I could touch them, caress his chin, pulling him into a kiss. Then we cou-

_Axel. DO NOT GET A RAGING YOU KNOW WHAT IN THIS WATER._

I think I'm calm now.

I just laugh at his sudden nervousness then nod my head in the direction of the beach. "We should get back, wouldn't want the others to miss up too much." I walk my way up back onto the sand, and the sun feels amazing on my cold chest. I look at Roxas again and he's still got that look about him that tells me that maybe that question he asked me wasn't actually the question he wanted to ask me... I shouldn't read too much into it though, usually not a good idea.

We walk back in a comfortable silence, the sun has already dried us out quite a lot. By the time I plonk myself back down on my towel only my hair and my shorts are still wet. I don't like the look Xion and Demyx are giving me... it's creeping me the hell out. It's like this 'grin' that is too fucking sneaky to be 'happy'.

No bueno.

I shoot them both a '_Stop fucking looking at me!' _stares and they stop, but I can see them looking at me funny from time to time and so HELP ME, if a short blonde kid named Roxas notices there will be a butt kicking or two.

Riku yawns a bit, stretching his arms, and this brings me out of my _'imma kill Demyx and Xion' _thoughts. "We should get to our place and unpack before your party tonight."

Roxas looks sad to see us going, what I wouldn't give to wipe that sad smile off his lips... I would pull him close and ki-

DAMMIT AXEL. Calm the fuck down. Just stand up like a normal person, you know you were starring at the guy so get a grip! Collecting myself, and reluctantly get up and sling my towel back over my should, sand sticking to my feet.

"Seeyah later!" Roxas calls, walking back down the beach to his house and waving. I do notice that he looks at me a little bit longer than he probably should have, and it makes me feel giddy. Our bach is only three houses over from Roxas's on the beach front, but I guess we have to get the car back so we can't walk with him. I can't believe what I had done today.

I talked to Roxas.

I swam with Roxas.

I've seen his chest muscles up close.

I was alone with Roxas.

Today has been a good day.

We all pile back into my car, and I mentally prepare myself for what's going to come next.

"Axel! You sly dog!"

"Get in there mate!"

"You guys looked so good together!"

"Are you gonna hook up later?!"

"I think he likeeesss you!"

Make it stop.

"GUYS." I yell over top of all their hyper squeals. Shouldn't I be the one fanboying? But then again, I am doing an inward happy dance... The car goes silent, and I put the key in the ignition and start driving to our house. After a minute of everyone just looking at each other, Demyx asks the question that I'm guessing they all want the answer to.

"What happened out there?"

I sigh looking at the road. "Nothing, heh, just swimming." I shouldn't have said that. Because this has made them all completely lose their shit and start yelling at me: 'THAT CAN'T BE ALL!11!'

"LOOK!" I shout over top of them _again, _and they all go silent once more. "If it means that much to you, I'll make a real effort tonight."

"Wooo!"

"Yes!"

"YEAHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wowzers! Dude! You did it! Congrats Axel on finally talking to Roxas... Now we just have to get through this party without doing anything stupid and you should be sweet!

Knowing Axel this is about to get interesting... :D

Pretty please review! Yay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. The Shack

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello there! Chapter three already? Wow, heh, so we have a party in our midst, which is always good. The last time we left our hero he was driving down the road to get to their holiday home...

You guys are awesome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Xx-Chapter Three: The Shack-xX_**

Great, now I've just involuntarily started an 'Axel's making a move on Roxas' party in my car going down the main road in Twilight town. My friends are still hooting and fist pumping the air by the time I pull up to the house we've been coming to for the last five years.

The house is good, we've nick named it 'The Shack' though just for fun. It's kind of old but sturdy, it's a the usual type beachy house, it's got a room that Demyx, Riku and I share, and then Nam and Xion have a room to themselves. It's got a standard kitchen that we make cookies and pizza in (since we're not pro cookers, we usually get Roxas or one of his mates to bring some stuff around or we get take aways from the local fish and chip shop, which is a bonus).

Then there's a lounge with random couches all over the show, and then you can step out onto the porch looks out on the ocean. It's our paradise. The best place we know. Having your own little part of the beach is hella cool!

I've got the key to the house in my hand. We all grab our bags out of my car and we're really excited now, absolutely buzzing when I put the key into the lock. I turn it _agonizingly slowly,_ at a rate that Demyx is starting to whine a bit. Then, without warning I threw open the door and ran as fast as I could to the guys room. Dumping my stuff on my bed I can hear everyone dashing through the rooms, then Riku and Demyx make their way in and launch themselves at their beds. This is the good life. We've had these beds since we were thirteen... I put my bag on the bed, having no idea what time it is or how long until the party at Roxas's.

I can't help but feel nervous...

Shh! I'm aloud to be nervous!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wow, is that the time? We've gotta go to the party now! It was a relief to get out of my wet shorts, only to change into another pair of shorts and another T-shirt. Oh well, that's what you live in in Summer, shorts and shirts. I think Nam and Xion are making quite an effort, they've been barricaded in their room for the last hour putting make up on and deciding on what to wear. I don't fully understand chics... Like, I just threw whatever I could find on... Is that a bad thing?

We feel kind of bad not bringing any drinks or food to the party, but knowing Roxas and his friends they've stocked up. These Twilight Town people know how to score some alcohol, I'm telling yah now.

Us five make our way out of The Shack, and I remember to lock it (if any robber broke in they'd be thoroughly disappointed... All there is is some crappy furniture and my broken phone), I'm mostly just locking it so animals won't get in. We then head down the road, Nam and Xion's high heals make little 'clopy' noises on the concrete. They're both giggling messes and I think I know why. When we get to Roxas's house theirs a _very _familiar red truck outside.

"Excited about seeing Hayner, Tidus and Zack are we?" That did it, and it was sure as hell very satisfying revenge for all the Roxas crap I've received this morning. They both went really red and more giggly before, muttering stuff like 'shut up Ax!', and 'idiot...'

We get to the door and I knock, hearing music blazing from inside. Roxas's house is a lot like The Shack, but it's an actual house, so people live in it. It's just Roxas and his parents since his brother Cloud went to Uni, but Roxas's parents must be out tonight or something. I can hear lot's of talking and I'm starting to wonder if the house is packed and if the beach is too. It's not dark yet, but it's getting near it.

Xion picks the worst timing to get revenge on my whole 'Tidus' thing. Just as Roxas himself opens the door she mouths at me '_Roxas'_ and starts making kissing noises in my direction.

"Hey! Come in-" He say beckoning us through the door. "Xion, heh, what are you doing?" He asks her and I almost have a heart attack.

"Well, I was just telling Axel that y-" In these situations I have quite good reflexes, because I smacked my hand over her mouth in a split second.

"Heh, just telling me that your party's probably going to be awesome!" I half drag her through the door, I only take my hand away when I think it's safe. Roxas is giving us this weird look, no doubt thinking '_These Townies are crazy...' _But he laughs anyway. Phew. We get inside and stand there just looking at how many freaking people were mashed into here. Freaking _tuns._

There was music going in the background (Va va voom by Nicki Minaji, if my music knowledge is correct), people grinding against each other with red cups full of alcohol firmly clasped in their hands. People making out, people just dancing, people eating, people drinking, people flirting. Gosh there were just a heck of a lot of people. I start to wonder how Roxas _knows all these people._

Roxas whistles really loud, and everyone _I mean everyone, _even the people making out stopped to look at us. The music went silent...

This was awkward...

"HEY GUYS! THE TOWNIES HAVE ARRIVED!" Roxas shouts and everyone cheers and starts chugging their drinks. It's as if someone has pushed a 10x button so everything is ten times crazier, the usic blazing even _louder_. "Heh, sorry 'bout that but we said we wouldn't start the party till you got here... And before I forget, Xion and Nam, Tidus and the other guys have been waiting for you! They're in the lounge. Dem, Zack wants you for something- he's in the kitchen, and Riku the guys out the front busted up their motorbike, I think a piece fell off it or something, they want your help."

Annnnd I get no one, nobody wants me, I am lonely.

My friends all disappear before I can blink, I can't see Roxas anymore either. Well, damn, I best go and socialize...

But before I can move three steps towards the next room there's a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"And where do you think you're going..?"

I turn to see Roxas with a hand on his hip, and I gulp because boy is he _edible_. "Well, I'm clearly not as popular as my friends, so I was going to go find someone to chat and drink with." And no, my brain as not forgotten the fact that he's still holding my wrist.

He pulls me a bit closer by my wrist and I'm a bit shocked (to say the least). Then he pulls me down and whispers in my ear (IN MY MOTHER FUCKING EAR!)-

"_You're mine._"

Did it suddenly get really hot in here? It's either the way he just talked to me or the writhing bodies that's bringing up the temperature, and I can confidently say that it's the former.

My eyes are wide as he drags me through the house and into the kitchen. I get a shot thrust at me so I down it. It burns my throat but it's a good burn. Roxas takes one as well then jams a lime wedge into his mouth, biting it. There's not as many people in the kitchen, it's good, quieter. Dem and Zack are on the other side of the room, crazily high fiving and stuff since they haven't seen each other in ages, but apart from that there's just one random girl looking for a beer. Roxas sits up on the counter and I lean against the one opposite him. So I'm his tonight?

Do you hear any complaining?

No?

Didn't think so.

"So... I'm yours am I?" I enquire, raising an eyebrow.

He smiles taking another shot, "Yep." and I grab an unopened beer from beside me and a bottle opener, quickly getting the top off and taking a good swig, not realizing how thirsty I am. Dem and Zack go elsewhere and now I'm feeling sort of intimidated. There's a Roxas on the bench over there and he's flirting with me and I no longer have back-up in the room...

I look up and Roxas is motioning me over to him. I uneasily walk over, and he keeps telling me to move closer until my hips are flush against the counter and his legs are wrapped around my waist. Well... This is very... For lack of a better word... Snug. I think my breathing is a bit uneven because our lips are only inches apart... He's so gorgeous and wrapping his arms around my neck now, kind of like a Koala bear.

God his eyes are _blue._

"It was a good idea to get rid of the others..." Roxas whispers, I try to maintain very good eye contact, but things are getting a little intense.

"Get rid of them...?" I question, and when he laughs his hot breath is against my face and I really want to lean in.

"Yeah... Nobody actually asked for them... I kind of just... Interfered..."

Heh, sneaky. I like.

Wait.

Cute little blonde I've liked for five years say what?

He got rid of the others so he could have me all to himself? Wow. So this is what being on top of the world feels like? My inner Axel is doing the maddest happy-dance! Hells yeah! He wants me allooneee! Wooo!

He's leaning in, closing his eyes, and I should be over joyed, but... How much has he had to drink? I think he just threw two shots back but he's been here a lot longer than me. You know that feeling where you like someone so much that you don't want them to do something they might regret, even if you want that thing to happen soooo bad?

Welcome to Axel town, population: Me.

I pull away.

Yes, that's right, I just gave away the opportunity to snogg Roxas Strife because I'm a dipshit and care about him. Sue me.

He opens his eyes and there is very clear hurt in them, and I feel really really bad. "I... I thought you wanted to..." That really hit me hard. That classic line that a person uses in a movie and the other person is thrust into this life of regret for not kissing them when they had the chance...

He starts to move and tries to get away from me, but come on, we're practically meshed together in closeness. So all I have to do is get a hold of his hands an hold them down on the countertop. "Rox... Of course I want to..."

He won't look at me, and this is really getting to me.

I take my hands off of his, and place one on his neck and the other cups his cheek (ahhhh... I've wanted to do this since... Forever...). I pull his face up to look me in the eyes, and so help me, if there are any tears from him I will punch a wall so I can pretend I'm crying from the pain but it's actually Roxas's crying making me cry...

"How much have you had to drink?" He looks a bit taken aback by this, but confidently says:

"Two shots." His eyes are so cute, it kind of reminds me of a little kid being told off. One thought comes to me at this very moment-

Well, if those two words weren't a starting gun I don't know what is.

"_Roxas..." _I whisper into his ear and start putting sweet kisses on his neck, his head falls to the side, moving to give me more room. I think he's a bit startled at first, but he really seems likes it... My left hand on his cheek moves to his waist and I pull him a bit closer. His eyes shut tight as I suck on a sensitive spot, nipping lightly then running my tongue over it. A little bruise forms, and I lick it again in apology.

His hands are clinging to the front of my shirt, moaning softly as his neck is ravished by my lips and tongue. I've wanted to do this for ages. So heck, I've gotta make it good. My hands travel underneath his shirt, tickling the sides of his waist and stopping when they get to his nipples. I bite down extra hard on the nape of Roxas's neck as I roll one of his pert nubs between my thumb fore finger. "_Ahh _Axel... Please..." His moans are amazing, and I'm not about to cease the beautiful noises coming from his mouth.

His breath is becoming labored but I'm keeping my cool, the tightness in my pants is becoming more prominent. I don't stop playing with his nipple until it's hard and his chest is heaving from my touch.

He's shivering every time my hands touch his skin.

I put my lips back up to his ear. "I do want to Roxas... I want to really bad..." He doesn't need to be told twice, that was his own little starting gun. He pulls me into a kiss, and I have to bend down a little because we're not exactly level even if he's sitting on a counter.

Ohh he tastes really good. He tastes like the ocean, salty but sweet and cool. My tongue slips into his mouth so I can taste him more, yum. His hands tangle into my hair pulling me closer. Our tongues wrestle a bit, and I groan when his hands run down my body and onto my ass.

That's when we hear a... Cough.

My lips come off Roxas's, and his hands stay where they are (I'm painfully aware of this) as we look around and literally thirty people are watching us, all bundled up in the kitchen. Amongst them is Riku, Demyx, Nam and Xion, and they all have the biggest shit eating grins on their faces. I blush hard and try to take a big step backwards, but Roxas wraps his arms around my waist and shit, I'm stuck. I'm being cuddled to death in front of a crowd. (Never thought I'd be in this situation...)

Everything's really quiet and all the eyes on us are either looking with an eye brow raise, or a hint of smugness.

"About bloody time!" Zack whoops and everyone erupts into agreement. I just want to crawl under a rock but Roxas seems to be loving it. He's laughing like crazy and I can't help but laugh with him. It's kind of weird being applauded for kissing, but hey, if it's with Roxas then I don't mind.

He lets go of me and jumps off the counter, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. "Sorry to go, but I have an Axel to pash, so we'll be leaving!" He dragged me back through the house and didn't stop running until we broke out onto the beach, cat calls following us the whole time.

We stand there looking at the waves for what seems like ages, holding hands. The perfect blue sea is dark in color now, but the moon light is glistening on the waves as they crash on the beach. I look down at Roxas, and realize he's been watching me with interest. "You like the water... Don't you?" I just nod and stare at the ocean again, the two of us falling back into silence. My eyes following the rolling waves.

His voice is quiet when he speaks next, but I hear him loud and clear. "Why... Why have you never talked to me before?" It's times like these where I can either lie my ass off or tell the truth and get embarrassed. But what would I lie about? He's still waiting for an answer, looking at me with pleading eyes.

Shit... Might as well tell the truth

"I, ah, I really like you."

He's really confused now, seem's I have some explaining to do. "So you wouldn't talk to me because you like me? I thought you hated me."

WHAT.

"Shit Roxas... I could never hate you." A weak smile crosses his lips and I really want to kiss him again, to tell him how much I like him. So show him how much I care.

"So you didn't talk to me... Because you like me?"

That fucking logic Axel. That fucking logic.

"I'm just... Shy." I thank the heavens that it's dark right now, because my blush would have been the color of my freaking hair. Why is it so hard to tell him something like that? I'm glad that Roxas looks happy now, he gives my hand a little squeeze. I think I might die if he says something along the lines of 'Ax you're so cute!'.

But he doesn't, he instead stretches up and kisses my cheek quickly. I have no idea what he's doing, but he let's go of my hand, takes off his shirt and starts walking towards the water. It's all quiet except for the waves breaking on the shore, and I gulp when I watch Roxas discard his shorts and underwear onto the sand. I can see him perfectly in the moonlight, he's completely naked, wading out into the water slowly.

I have to man up.

Even though I'm as excited as a school girl on Christmas.

I follow him, stripping down to nothing in the process. He looks amazing with the water caressing his hips and the moonlight making his skin silver and sparkly. When my feet hit the surf I shiver a bit at the different temperature, but it's actually surprisingly warm. I stand beside Roxas, the water is up to my stomach, and we turn and look at each other's bodies, wondering what was going to happen next.

His hands touch my skin, and he moves forward drawing circles on my chest. I breathe out shakily, moving forward to run my hands over him, feeling his shoulders and waist on my fingers. His skin is so soft and lovely, just how I imagined. I feel his hard arousal against my thigh, and my breath hitches when his hands go lower and lower under the water, grabbing a hold of my shaft and tentatively rubbing it. We're both a little scared but very excited.

"Ax... How long have you liked me...?" The hand moves from my erection, and Roxas jumps up slowly and wraps both legs around me, the water carrying him and my arms holding him lightly. My stomach churns when I feel our boners slide against each other, and wanting more friction I start to grind against him. He lets out a breathy moan and buries his face in the crook of my neck. I hold him tighter in my arms, and breathe in the scent of everything that is purely _Roxas._

"I-I've liked you since I first saw you... Swimming in this spot when we were thirteen..." Our parents had brought us over to meet Mr Strife, and seeing Roxas here in the water... It changed me. No longer could I think of anything except _Roxas Strife. _I've liked water a lot since then. Our chests are heaving from the grinding, but he manages to talk clearly against my neck.

"I've l-liked you since I met you and your f-friends on the beach. You kept s-staring at the ocean, and I t-thought you c-could swim with me b-because you like the w-water as much as I do..." That has to be the best thing I've ever heard ever. I connect our lips then, because there's nothing more that I want then to taste him again. He lifts himself higher up onto me, our tongues colliding, and my hands go down his body, and one of my fingers circles his entrance. His body jolts and he breaks our kiss to moan loudly into the night. I slowly start to slide my finger in and out of him, and his hands have gone shaky, his mouth hanging open to pant. I want him so bad now, the way he's reacting to my touch if sending me into a frenzy.

I have to take a deep breath to get my mind going again. I add another finger to Roxas's hole, and this time he cries my name. "_Ah_-_Axel_!" My name has never sounded better. His moans falter when my finger tips brush against a certain spot inside of him, and he starts to cling to me and crushes our lips together again. "I'm r-ready." He croaks against my mouth, and I wordlessly lift him up a bit. His hands go under the water and grab my erection. He pumps it a couple of times, making me shudder, leaning into him more. Our foreheads touch, and our breathe tickles the others face. One of his hands comes up to hold the back of my head, and the other positions my shaft at his entrance.

We stare into each other's eyes, our noses and foreheads touching. One of my hands is holding his ass and my other arm is securely wrapped around his waist, holding him against me. He slowly lowers himself down onto my dick, and I groan loudly as I feel Roxas's tight, hot heat around myself. We close our eyes, Roxas concentrating on relaxing and me trying to control myself. It feels so good... And suddenly all of me is inside him, pulsing. He's really tight, and his hand that was underwater is now clutching harshly at my back. His nails are digging into my skin in an attempt to pull me closer than we already are.

I put my lips on his as the waves start to carry him up and down on my cock, creating a slow rhythm that we both relish in. He clings to me even more as our lips move against each others. He rolls his hips in when the waves bring him down, so I start thrusting upwards to create more pleasure. He's moaning quietly, and as if it becomes too much to keep our lips together, Roxas's head falls back. Even though the waves are the thing making him rise and fall on my erection which is quite slow, I can feel the knot in my stomach becoming tighter and tighter. "_Rox... _I-I don't k-know if I can l-last much longer..."

I kiss his neck and his head comes forward again to rest on my shoulder. He's started to claw at my back even more, and the feeling of sliding in and out of him is slowly sending me over the edge. Every time he rolls his hips down he's also grinding his dick into my lower stomach, and I think that's driving to release as well. "_Nghh_!... Axel I-I can't-" His muscles clamp around my erection and I know he's coming hard. His teeth sink into my shoulder in an attempt to quiet himself, but he doesn't succed. "_Oh- Axel..."_

Roxas's moaning makes me cum. I feel it pooling inside of him, and it hits his sweet spot a bit because he trembles wildly in my arms. I pull out of him slowly, and we're sweating even though we're surrounded by water. He looks beautiful and glistening, I can't help but kiss him again, his lips a bit saltier than earlier.

When he pulls away, his eyes are sparkling and my heart aches a little. "I love you Ax."

"I love you too Rox."

Well, I certainly didn't think this would happen when I woke up this morning in a pile of clothes on my floor.

We eventually make our way back up onto the beach and change back into our clothes. We don't really want to go back into the house and party, we're really tired so we lay in the sand in each others arms. It's warm enough outside so we sleep without needing a blanket. I cuddle into him, and we get pretty comfortable in the sand...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! Axel got with ROXXAASSS, AXEL GOT WITH ROXASSSSS! I'm sure everyone is doing secret little Akuroku happy dances. I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter so please review! It would mean the world to me! (: Everything's pretty perfect now ne? :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Stupid Stick And Happy Endings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last time we left them, Ax and Rox were cuddled up in the sand feeling a little sleepy-sleepy. Today should go pretty well (: Enjoy! Loving the reviews/favorites/follows! You guys are awesome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Xx-Chapter Four: Stupid Stick-xX_**

So yes, we fall asleep under the stars.

Big fucking mistake.

Do you know what it's like to wake up via twenty people shouting in your ear: "WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS!" because it's pretty bloody awful. Rox and I sit bolt upright, and all our friends are standing there looking at us all nestled in the sand. I think it's like eight o'clock, shouldn't they have hangovers and be in bed? What the hell?

I _do _make a mental note that Nam and Xion are both holding hands with random guys, and I also take note that Riku's standing awfully close to Tidus _Sora's not going to like that. _Riku and Sora are just sex friends but still, the brunet is not going to like that. Dem seems to have to have no one attached to his hip, but knowing him he probably got into an intense game of twister so he couldn't even think of finding someone to hook up with.

"Morning." I grumble, pulling Roxas closer to me because dammit I need something cute to defuse my anger right now. He giggles and I feel a lot better. I nuzzle my face into his neck and he tries half heartedly to swat me away and fails. The hell if I'm ever letting go of him.

"Um, Ax, we've got to tell you something..." Why does Nam sound really sad? I no likey. Hearing her tone of voice makes me a bit uneasy, so I stand and pull Roxas to his feet. I dust a bit of sand from my shorts and Dem starts shooing people away from us. I hold Roxas's hand, it's only Xion, Dem, Riku, Nam, Roxas and I left on this part of the beach.

"What's up..?" I ask worriedly, it's probably not going to be good.

"I'm really sorry-" I gulp, here it come. "-but Xion and I's flight to Traverse town has been re-scheduled. There's no taxi's or buses here and we can't drive. We have to go home, our flights tomorrow. There's only your car to take us back. Dem just got a call from your work and you two have to start tomorrow, and Riku's Dad's not well. We've got to go home... We can't pay rent on The Shack anymore if we're not all there... We're really sorry, we all have to go."

Roxas's hand holds mine tighter, and I'm a bit worried that it'll lose circulation and drop off. My stomach tightens.

This isn't fair.

I have to leave just when I get with Roxas?

Fuck...

I-I can't complain though. It's not right to the others. I can't throw a strop and storm off and get mad, that isn't fair on them. They can't control the fact that we have to go back. Riku's dad... Our work... Nam and Xion's flight...

This fucking sucks.

You know that feeling where your on top of the world then some bastard with a giant stick prods you and you go flying back to earth and hit the ground.

Well, shit...

I look at Roxas and he's staring blankly off into the distance. I try to read his eyes, his face, his body language, but there's just nothing. I see one tear, one single tear, run out of the corner of his eye and onto his cheek. I'm about to kiss him, hug him to me, apologize, but before I can grab him he's sprinting off up to his house. Why can't I move? Why aren't I going after him? I hear a couple of door's slam, each one I flinch at- Then the sound of a car starting and driving off.

I can't think anymore. He was right there. I had him. But he's gone. He's freaking gone just like that. Nam looks terrible, and Xion's tearing up a bit, heck, Demyx is tearing up slightly too. Riku's just got this really sympathetic expression plastered on his face.

It takes me a split second to decide what to do.

"I promise I'll be back tonight to leave. Just pack my stuff, I'll meet you at 5 at the latest." I'm hauling ass up the beach before they can blink, and I don't stop running until I get to The Shacks back door. I fumble a bit with the keys but finally get in. I then make my way through the house and get my car keys, finally I find them under a shirt.

I quickly sprint through the house, making a huge racket in the process. I get to my car, put the keys in the ignition, and speed off down the street (well, not too fast, I am a law abiding citizen).

It takes me two hours of driving down every fucking road in Twilight Town to finally find Roxas's truck. I mentally hit myself because it's in the most obvious place: Outside his Dad's surf shop.

I park outside and make my way in slowly, looking all around for any sign of Roxas. There's just Wakka, the really lazy guy that works the till. I swear he is the most useless guy I've ever met, and I have no idea why Roxas's dad won't fire him.

"Roxas here?" I ask politely, and he looks up from his magazine to point at the back door. "Cheers..." I say and he goes back to his magazine. Shouldn't he be... I don't know... Restocking or doing something useful? I make my way out the back door and Roxas is there, sniffling and waxing a surf board. He notices the door close and looks up, only to go straight back to his work when he sees it's me. That hurts.

I walk over to him, and I'm about to place a hand on his shoulder when a sad voice says: "_Don't touch me."_ Stuff it. I'm going to touch him whether he likes it or not. I wrap my arms around his waist and I think this breaks him down... He openly sobs and falls back into my arms, turning and burying his face into my shirt.

"Y-you can't go!" He gasps, clinging to me. "I-I only j-just got you! Y-you can't go!" This is awful, I never ever want to see him cry like this ever again. But despite his sobs he keeps talking, quite fast I might add. "I d-didn't want to s-see you because I-I thought that maybe I-I wouldn't hurt a-as much if I didn't b-become so a-attached to y-you. But hell A-Axel! I a-already have!" God dammit how the hell am I supposed to leave now? Really? I hold Roxas closer, patting his hair in an attempt to calm him down a bit. I pull his chin up to look at me, and the way his eyes are watering just hits something in me that makes me really sad too.

I kiss him lightly, but he pushes hard into it, smashing our lips together and intertwining his fingers in my hair. His tears have stopped but he still looks upset, a bit red but still beautiful as always. He'll always be beautiful to me.

We don't notice before it's too late, but Mr Strife has just walked into the back room. "Roxas? Are you here you're cars outs-" Silence. How awkward would it be to see your son making out with a guy looking like he's just be bawling his eyes out?

Sigh...

We look up like two deer's caught in the head lights and spring apart, like I mean a good _two meters _apart. Mr Strife is looking between us with the weirdest expression, that kind of resembles the one we got last night in the kitchen.

"_About time." _He mutters under his his breathe, causing Roxas and I to go the same shade of red. "Sorry boys for walking in on you... Axel, it's good to see you, how was your senior year?" He's being so freaking casual and I'm breaking a sweat under his lime light.

"Good thanks sir." I smile but inwardly I'm freaking out, he looks at me even weirder though, and I can see Roxas silently praying that his dad doesn't say something stupid.

"Sir? Axel we've known each other since you were thirteen. You're only calling me sir because I just caught you snogging my son."

Cringe. Cringe. Cringe.

I can see Roxas with his head in his hands in my peripheral vision, doing the whole '_I can't believe you just did that to me._' Teenage thing that kids do to their parents, embarrassed as heck.

"Oh, Roxas, I just fired Wakka. He went for a walk like a minute ago and left the shop unattended. Can you work today?" Roxas looks up from his hands and then looks at me then back to his dad.

"Dad Axel's leaving today... I won't get to see him..." Mr Strife is really confused now.

"He only just got here."

"Yeah, but we've all got to go back. Nam and Xion have a flight to catch... Riku's dad's unwell. Dem and I start work tomorrow." Mr Strife just nods, and I can see Roxas is almost about to cry again, so I walk over to him and take a hold of his hand. "Roxas can work today." Rox looks at me with a pained expression, but I'm determined to get his mind off our situation. I can see Mr Strife's mind working at a million miles an hour... What's he thinking about..?

"Nope. Axel, you can work today."

_Say what?_

"Pardon?" I look up and Roxas's dad is smiling, and Roxas clings to me a bit harder.

"Well, if you work here for the Summer you don't have to leave. You can stay at our house and I'll pay you minimum wage. But if you think about it, it's actually pretty good because we're housing you, feeding you, and you get to spend the summer at the beach. Sound good?"

_Pardon?_

_Wait, what the heck?_

_What the hell?_

_Say what?_

"B-but my job at home-"

"I'm sure they won't mind if you say you got offered another job. Besides, I'm sure someone will want to snatch up whatever you had. Kid's all want jobs over Summer."

My heads spinning a bit.

I have a job.

I have a Roxas.

It's been a bit of a roller coaster ride but it's worked out well hasn't it?

Worked out fucking well.

"When do I start?" A grin spreads wide across my face. This is awesome, and Roxas looks really happy. We get each other for a whole summer.

"Right now, but you should tell your friends they're leaving without you first. Roxas can mind the shop in the mean time."

WOO!

I actually go straight up to Cloud Strife, and kiss his forehead. Then I'm out the door and in my car zooming off to The Shack.

When I get there, everyones started packing with sad expressions. They've never left Twilight Town after one day, and I feel bad that I get to stay. "Guys, um, Cloud gave me a job at the surf shop. I'm going to stay with them the rest of the Summer." I get four sets of eyes staring at me dumbstruck for a minute, and smiles break out on their faces. Nam even starts crying a little when we go in for a group hug.

"Oh Axel! We felt so bad that you had t-to go!"

"Yeah man, I mean you only just got with Roxas, it just wasn't right."

So that's why they looked freaking sad. They are really happy for me. I hand the keys to Riku because the hell if I'm letting Demyx drive my car. "Pick me up the last day of Summer, I'm counting on you." He just nods and salutes. Xion had packed my bag, and it only takes us fifteen minutes to clean the house and lock the front door.

The girls give me a hug each and the guys high five me, all happy again. They all pile into my car, and shouts of "BYE AXEL!" flow out of the car until they disappear around the corner.

I sigh to myself, and run down the road, putting my bag on the door step of the Strife house, then I start to jog back into town. I'm glad Nam and the others are alright with going home. I hope Riku's dads okay... They've never been close but I know Riku cares a lot. And I hope Demyx survives working without me, he'll find someone else to have fun with I'm sure.

I get into town, and start navigating the roads to get to the main one. Twilight Town isn't very big but when you're on foot it's an ass of a place to get around.

Finally I get to the main road, I see some fifteen year old boys outside the shop, and they're whispering stuff like '_Just go in and talk to him!' _And I'm hoping that they're not trying to flirt with my Roxy because that's not gonna go down so well with me. They look at me sideways when I walk into the shop, and they follow me in, as if I'm some sort of cover.

Roxas is behind the counter, writing down some sales stats, and those kids are on my heels. I walk around the counter and Rox hasn't noticed me yet... I decide I might put on a little show for the boys. I snake my arm around Rox's waist, he's a bit startled at first but leans back into me, breathing out slowly.

"Hey... I was wondering when you'd be back..." I put my lips on his neck, and the boys are blushing deeply, trying to look like they're looking at the surf boards instead of drooling over Roxas and I.

"I missed you..." Rox just laughs a bit.

"Heh, missed you too... I'm just working on the sales stats for this month and you're being very distracting..." He puts the piece of paper down and moves his head so I can kiss him. I open my eyes to watch the boys and one of them's clutching one of the gear shelves. I stick my tongue out and trace Roxas's lips, and I think that's when they reach their limit. They look like they might bolt out the door but they're glued to the spot.

I pull away from Roxas and nibble the top of his ear. He's flushed and panting a little, but he notices the boys staring at us.

"Uh, hey boys, can we help you with something?" _Your raging boner we just gave you *Insert wink*._ Heh, I am sneaky.

"N-nope Roxas, we're fine just looking at the boards... Yep! Just looking!" Oh ho ho, they must know him, that's hilarious. The boys run out the door and Roxas looks at me confused.

"What was that all about?"

"They have a little crush on you," I smile watching them hyperventilating out on the street.

"Don't be silly, I've known them for years they wouldn-"

"Rox, they were daring each other to come in and talk to you. Plus I don't see how anyone could not have a crush on you..." He hits my arm and goes back to his piece of paper. "Okay, show me how everything works around here!"

We stay in the shop for the rest of the day. I learn the ropes, and now I reckon I could handle the shop by myself. By the time we get in Roxas's truck to drive home it's sunset, the sky a brilliant orange. The drive back doesn't take long at all, Roxas and I bask in the comfort of knowing we have a whole summer together, to do anything we want. We get home (heh, home, sounds good), Mrs Strife has a good meal on the table, I feel like part of the family-

Family.

Whoops, forgot to tell my Mum and Dad I'm gone for the Summer... I'll have to do that later...

I get to sleep in the spare room, and when it get's to eleven o'clock Roxas and I accidentally bash into each other in the hallway trying to get to each others rooms... It's not our fault it was freaking dark!

Anyway, after having a silent giggle, I chuck him over my shoulder (yes, I really do this, and he's laughing so much that he has to calm himself because we don't want his parents hearing us...) and take him to my room.

That whole Summer I never sleep alone once, I go to bed at eleven every night and wake at seven in the morning.

And do Roxas and I part ways when Summer comes to a close?

The answer is no.

Mr Strife offers me a permanent managing job at the surf shop, which he renames 'The Shack' after a lot of begging on my part. So I stay with the Strifes long after Summer comes to a close.

Every night, I'm laying in bed at eleven O'clock.

And every night, do you know how long it takes Roxas to climb into bed next to me?

Five minutes...

Five minutes exactly.

**_Xx-The End-xX_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh don't you just love good endings? They get to be together, and can I let you in on a little secret...I will never ever ever write a story where the characters don't have a happy ending. I believe everyone is aloud to be happy and find happiness (: even fictional characters. Sure I could have made Axel leave that day and he would have to wait another year to see Roxas... But that's not on! Even though in That Damn leather Jacket they have to separate... The sequel will be Happily Ever After :D

Thanks for reading and I would love to hear from you!

-ihasakeyblade123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
